<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Princess and Her Thief by Girlonfire87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436339">The Princess and Her Thief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlonfire87/pseuds/Girlonfire87'>Girlonfire87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel), Code:Realize～創世の姫君～ | Code:Realize ~Sousei no Himegimi~ | Code:Realize ~Guardian of Rebirth~ (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, First Love, Romance, Royalty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlonfire87/pseuds/Girlonfire87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Cardia's body is filled with poison that melts anything she touches, causing many suitors to flee in fear. Although she wishes to find love and be free of her curse, it is merely pointless and she counts the rest of her days locked in her room, until her family is invited for a royal celebration in London. Arsene Lupin and his group of friends are broke and are in desperate need of money in order to be able to leave London to start anew. And what better way to get some quick cash than to kidnap the royal princess? Although things appear to be going in their favor, by involving themselves with King Isaac Beckford and finding out Cardia is no ordinary princess, they find themselves in a series of events that will lead to the destruction of London. Will they be able to fix things and still get what they want? Or will one of them fall in love with Cardia and make it even difficult to give her up?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cardia Beckford/Arsène Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kidnap the Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! After obsessively playing Code: Realize for hours and crying at Van Helsing's route and starting Victor's route soon after, I decided to coupe with my feelings that the anime have also caused me and write my first ever Code: Realize fanfic! I am so very excited as I have been dying to do a steampunk themed AU for some time and what better way to do so then by doing a Code: Realize fanfic? I hope you all enjoy this first chapter! </p><p>As always I do not owe any of the Code: Realize characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Monster!” The man yells, pointing an accusing finger at the frightened and shaking girl. “You are nothing but the creation from the devil!”</p><p>The girl’s teal colored eyes water up as the man’s skin on his hand began to melt more as time passes. The feeling of his skin falling off and exposing his bone was enough to cause him to scream in agony and faint from the pain.</p><p>She picks up the skirt of her dress, running off to her room as her father, the king, appeared to speak with the guards to take the man away and make sure he was never able to speak of this incident ever again.</p><p>“Cardia, wait!” She heard her younger brother call out to her as she runs past him, but she didn’t stop.</p><p>Cardia goes to her room and shuts the door, leaning against it and sliding down to the floor. She brings her knees against her chest and hugs herself as she wept over the events that had just occurred. She cried and cried for what felt like hours, until she was no longer able to produce tears.</p><p>
  <em>Monster.</em>
</p><p>That’s all that she ever was and has known to be.</p><p>
  <em>Devil’s spawn.</em>
</p><p>No man will ever think she was suitable to be queen. Led alone to even love her as she was untouchable. No matter how close they got, she always found a way to mess it all up. Although her father made a great deal in making sure no one knew what she truly was, rumors of a monster living in their castle has traveled across the land. Of course no one knew that this monster was truly just a twenty year old girl and when brave men came to meet her in hopes go being a suitable suitor, it just always ended in disaster. It didn't help that when these men found out what she truly was when they touched her, the king had to take further action to make sure his daughter's secret will forever be protected. Even if many families of these men, meant they never saw their son again. </p><p>Cardia wipes her eyes and looks at her hands that were completely unharmed, unlike the man she has just tainted with her touch.</p><p>“I am a monster,” she whispers to herself. “And that’s all I’ll ever be.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Two Years Later...</em>
</p><p>Lupin smirked as he looked down below the people in the market, making his grand escape from the Queen Victoria’s royal guards. The shouts of men yelling at him to stop was music to his ears and he had no intention in doing what they ordered him to do.</p><p>This usually wasn’t normal for him to easily being spotted stealing, but Impey accidentally didn't do his role correctly and the man he was stealing from came home early. </p><p>Lupin had run out of the house, the man yelling at the royal guards nearby to get him. They tried to stop him, but Lupin was quick enough to get on the roof of the buildings and started to out run them from there. After fifteen minutes of running, the guards finally lost track of him and gave up.</p><p>Lupin took this chance to find out where Impey went with Victor in their car to finally escape the city and leave to the mansion.</p><p>He eventually spotted the tall red head by the pier and jumps off the building, landing on the back of the car.</p><p>“Hey! I just got these new cushion seats for her!” Impey whines, seeing the shoe marks Lupin left when he jumped onto the cushions.</p><p>Lupin rolls his eyes. “Serves you right! I thought I told you to stay guard and give me a signal when the Mr.Chadwick came back?” He asks as Imply started the car and began to drive off quickly before anyone spotted them.</p><p>Imply chuckles. “The girl that worked at the fruit stand was hitting on me and I got distracted by accident.”</p><p>Victor sighs and shakes his head in disapproval by Impey's actions. “Impey, you could’ve gotten Lupin arrested if he was caught and that girl was just asking if you were interested in buying. She wasn’t hitting on you at all.”</p><p>“Ah well what do you know about flirting? You’ve never had a women in your life!” Impey argues and Victor blushes. “Hey! No need to point that out.”</p><p>Lupin chuckles. “I’ll get that necklace somehow. Don’t you fellas worry about me.” He says and stares out at the city as it gets smaller and smaller, the more they travel back to their home.</p><p>“Regardless, we still need money if we want to eat and buy supplies for our research.” Says Victor. “I know Van is still out finding work too and I think he found a gig to hunt down that night thief.”</p><p>Van Helsing was another person in their group of men and he was known as a human weapon. He was very strong for a man his age and often used this trait to his advantage when it came to bounty hunting. Although he no longer worked for the government, he still took it upon himself to find wanted criminals as side jobs for people who were desperate if the police force weren’t doing their job.</p><p>That’s actually how he found Lupin and the others. It was around the time Victor was labeled as a terrorist by Queen Victoria. The three boys were at the casino and like always, Lupin managed to find a way to get them kicked out. Right as they were leaving the casino, they were stopped by none other then Van Helsing. They tried to outrun him but it was no use.</p><p>Victor decided to talk Van out of it and explain what really happened and if they joined their group, then they can find a way to stop Van’s former master, Aleister, from completing his plan on using other human weapons to destroy London. They succeeded after two years of a long battle and now they did what they could to continue gathering up money for themselves.</p><p>They arrived at the house they were staying at with the owner and friend, Saint Germain. He too was currently away for a business trip and wouldn’t be back till a matter of days. Even if he was the owner, he still didn’t allow himself to be taken advantage of and it was up to the others to find ways to get money for food or supplies. It was only fair since they were guests to the house.</p><p>The three men got out of the car and went inside to their separate rooms to relax before dinner.</p><p>Lupin was reading the newspaper in his room. It was nothing new, just weather reports, crime reports, and another speech the Queen has done. But then a very special article caught his attention.</p><p>He reads it over and over again, smirking as an idea came to his head.</p><p>It was a stupid one, but it might just work and solve their problems.</p>
<hr/><p>When dinner finally came around, Van had just gotten home from his job.</p><p>“Any luck?” Victor asked him.</p><p>Van nodded and takes out a heavy bag and dumps it in the middle of the table. “Should last us for at least a month or so. Enough time for all of us to continue getting jobs.” He eyes Impey.</p><p>Impey ignores his glance though and stares at the money in awe. “Ahhh Van! You do care about us.”</p><p>“Only to an extend,” he says and sits down, getting handed a plate of food. “Any luck for you guys?”</p><p>Lupin nods and pulls out the newspaper article he found. “Only a solution to our money problems, gentlemen!” He hands the paper to Victor who coughs to clear his throat and reads it out loud.</p><p>
  <em>“Queen Victoria has planned to host a celebration in honor of Big Ben’s 50th anniversary and has invited many royal families in the region. Including the Beckford royal family who hasn’t been seen in years since their queen passed away from the plague. This would be the first time in 15 years that the family would be seen in public and it has been noted that royal, Princess Cardia, is at age to marry. Therefore, her father, King Isaac will also be looking for a proper suitor at this celebration. Which Queen Victoria has promised to help him do so as a sign of peace between them.”</em>
</p><p>“Peace?” Impey repeats. “Beckford is that crazy guy who tried to use science to bring back his wife wasn’t he? I heard rumors about them and that he even infected his kids by doing such crazy experiments.”</p><p>Although it was just rumors, there were stories told for years about Isaac Beckford that lost his mind after the death of his wife and started experimenting on things to see if there was a way to bring her back and to protect themselves from future diseases. No one knows if this was true, but since no one has seen the royal children since their Christening, they can only assume they were victims to his experiments and died as a result. </p><p>“Not just that,” says Victor. “I heard that it was his great great grandfather who created the plague when he was experimenting on rats and it wiped out half the population of Europe. He would've been arrested and executed if he didn't manage to prove his innocence." </p><p>“Yes, and it would be during Isaac's reign that yet another plague took the life of his wife. King Edward who made the alliance to make sure Beckford didn't release any crazy chemicals in the air or does anything stupid to the city as revenge for the plague that took his wife. Since it started in England,” Van adds to the conversation. “Even so, what does the Beckford royal family have anything to do with our money problems?”</p><p>Lupin smirks. “I’m glad you asked! We take the princess and hold her for ransom!”</p><p>Victor spits out his drink and Van’s eyes widen.</p><p>“Now you lost your damn mind, Lupin!” Van yells. “If we involve ourselves with Queen Victoria or any royal family, they will for sure have our heads this time.”</p><p>Victor nods in agreement. “We have gotten away with to many crimes in the past and although the Queen has pardoned us, doesn’t mean King Beckford will.”</p><p>Impey always agreed with Lupin’s plans and went through with them, but even this seemed like a crazy mistake.</p><p>“Lupin even this seems way out of your own comfort zone.” Says Impey. “You have never kidnapped anyone before.”</p><p>Lupin smiles. “Well, it won’t necessary be kidnapping. Not in my books that is.”</p><p>Victor was not at all any where near comforted with this idea, but he was curious as to how Lupin will even succeed. “And what did you have in mind then?”</p><p>“I’m glad you ask!” Lupin smiles and happily goes over his plan.</p><p>The more he explained it, the more the guys were actually interested in making his plan a reality. It was a huge risk, but it was a risk that would pay off.</p><p>Besides, which princess did not want to leave her castle and be a regular girl once in awhile?</p><p>It was then decided that they will capture the princess under the condition that if the plan was beginning to fail, they will retreat.</p><p>Lupin was proud of himself. He knew this idea was crazy and stupid in so many ways, but he trusted his friends and himself to know it will also be successful and all of their problems will go away.</p><p>He hoped.</p>
<hr/><p>Cardia did not want to leave her home at all. When the news came out that she was traveling to London to attend Queen Victoria’s party, she was not happy at all.</p><p>She cried and begged her father to let her stay at the castle, and just him and her brother traveled to London for the grand celebration, but it was no use.</p><p>Cardia was being forced to attend the party. As a child, she loved dressing up in her ball gowns and wearing her special crown. But now that was just a distant memory of what her life used to be before she was cursed with the poison in her body.</p><p>It has been years since she last stepped foot out of her castle. She was so scared that someone of the outside world will see her and will touch her. Cardia couldn’t bare the thought of someone getting hurt because of her.</p><p>She looks at her hands and removes the gloves that were made especially for her and walks over to a teddy bear that was on her bed. She touches it and in an instant, it dissolved into nothing but a gross slimy substance.</p><p>Cardia takes a deep breath and falls to the ground, crying to herself. She knew the gloves were there to protect others, but what will it take until she can touch things with her bare fingers? How many things can she possibly destroyed?</p><p>The poor princess couldn’t take the burden anymore. And as much as she wanted to end her own life, she couldn’t. Her father and brother needed her. Cardia was to selfless to leave them alone in this world. They were never the same after mother died and the thought of herself dying, could leave them both to a huge breaking point. She couldn’t make them go through that. Which is why she needed to suck it up and just do what is told and expected of her.</p><p>Cardia puts back her gloves and walks out to the balcony that was covered in vines and some flowers, as Cardia refuses for any servants to tend to her balcony. It was the only source of nature that she had close without needing to step outside to the green fields.</p><p>She touches a blooming lily flower and sighs in relief when it didn’t melt. Maybe it was the gloves that made that possible. Or it was the world telling her to remain hopeful that she will one day be free of the curse that lives inside her body.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this chapter is short, but it is just a short introduction to what is going on and what will happen in the next two chapters, which I am very excited for ! </p><p>If you love this, I would really appreciate it if you left kudos or even just a review, as reading reviews always make my day :) </p><p>Until next time my darlings!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Royal Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lupin and the gang prepare for their big plan to kidnap Princess Cardia. Meanwhile, Cardia is wondering how she will able to survive the night without any accident.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am actually proud and a little exhausted from this chapter, just cause I feel I did a lot yet so little but I am so excited to be posting the second chapter! </p><p>Like always I do not owe any of the Code: Realize characters :) </p><p>Otherwise enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lupin looked over the map of the castle’s layout, making check points and marking where everyone’s position should be during the event.</p><p>After two weeks of intense planning, it seemed that everything was coming along very smoothly.</p><p>Saint had actually come back early and he himself was one of the lucky few noble men who received an invitation to the royal ball. Although it was an only an invite for one, they at least had someone who can be a look out from the inside.</p><p>Victor took it upon himself to make harmless smoke bombs just in case the plan went downhill and they needed to create another diversion to escape. Van also made more ammunition for his guns just in case the royal guards became violent and Impey had the escape aircraft ready to go.</p><p>As for Lupin, he decided he would be the one to swift the princess off her feet and take her.</p><p>To at least avoid creating mayhem though, it was best if Lupin captured the princess in secret.</p><p>So it would be smart if he captured the princess in secret and leave the ransom note for her father to see once he realizes his daughter was missing. They would keep her for as long as they needed to until her father gave in and gave them the money they asked for.</p><p>Lupin was not at all worried that their plan would fail. He trusted the group of men he was with and himself to know that failure wasn’t an option.</p><p>He looks over at the books on the history of the Beckford family Victor had given him and reads it over.</p><p>Although there were no images of the royal children, he can only imagine what they looked like based on the photographs of King Isaac and Queen Rebecca when they used to be active members of the British court.</p><p>They were very involved in politics for years, until the plague struck their kingdom in when a very sickly man from London came to work in their castle. The Queen got sick and eventually passed away from the illness and many other subjects died as well.</p><p>King Beckford blamed this tragedy on King Edward, who ruled at the time before his daughters reign, as the man who infected his wife came from his city and threatened a nuclear war. Which was his kingdom’s speciality. Steel London was barely getting built as the empire that it is now is and the last thing Edward wanted to deal with was a nuclear war that he knew would wipe out the whole nation.</p><p>The two kings met and King Edward managed to convince his innocence that he had no intention in causing any harm to the royal family and the man that appeared to them was merely a man looking for work. Isaac only accepted this answer after Edward made an alliance with the king that if he were to accept their conditions for a peaceful treaty, Edward will continue to help supply Isaac’s kingdom with as many supplies as they needed.</p><p>Medicine, clothes, food, anything their heart desired. Isaac was hasty to accept but knew that arguing wouldn’t help bring his wife back and he had two children to look after now.</p><p>Therefore, he accepted the deals and hid away from the world to find ways to bring back his wife.</p><p>Lupin can picture the children with Isaac’s teal and cold colored eyes and yet have Rebecca’s doll like features. Rebecca was a very beautiful women, so Lupin wouldn’t be surprised if her daughter was just as beautiful.</p><p>He sighs and closes the book. He gets up and looks out the window, staring out at the full moon. Lupin didn’t know it, but there was someone else who stared out at the same moon in a far off kingdom.</p>
<hr/><p>Cardia felt sick to her stomach when she was helped to get inside the carriage the next morning. It was already a battle this morning to even get herself out of bed, but she couldn’t argue with anyone as it was no use to even put up a fight without harming her servants.</p><p>They get her dressed and had her suitcase ready, as they planned to stay for a week at Queen Victoria’s palace.</p><p>While a small part of her was excited to finally step foot out into the world, she was genuinely terrified as well.</p><p>She didn’t know how much the world has changed since the last time she stepped foot outside of her castle. She only knew what her father taught her during her lessons and the photographs her brother had took for her.</p><p>What used to be in ruins because of past war and plagues, was now growing into thriving cities and villages. New inventions such as the steam train and cars were being improved each and everyday to be more efficient. The city even has electricity that helps fuel power into their homes for lighting. Cardia was actually more excited to see how that worked if it meant she can stopped using candles that always burned out easily.</p><p>She shakes her head and looks at her hands. As much as she wanted to see the new world, something was holding her back.</p><p>Her poison.</p><p>Ever since she was a little girl, she had this unexplainable poison in her body that melted anything she touched. If she were to be trapped for to long in an area as well, the poison will fill the air and make it hard for anyone else to breath. That’s why it was crucial that the servants who helped her wore gas masks and special gloves that helped sustain the poison when they touched her. And they didn’t stay long in her room either as the air had nothing but poison to breath in.</p><p>Cardia sighs and her brother, Finis, and father enter the carriage that would take them to the train station. She looks out the small window to see her father’s guards walking beside the carriage.</p><p>The guards who worked for her father always gave her the creeps. It’s not that they weren’t nice, she was sure they were lovely people. It was just that their choice in uniform gave her the chills. Especially their masks to conceal their identities.</p><p>Their masks were a play on the traditional plague mask that doctors wore during the Black Death to protect themselves from the disease. The whole mask was black and she couldn’t imagine how they managed to sustain the sun during the hottest days of the year. While the rest of their suits were more settled, she knew that these guards will still be catching everyone’s eyes in London.</p><p>“Why the long face, sister?” Finis asked. “You always wanted to leave the castle.”</p><p>“When I was little,” she mumbles, closing the blinds to cover the outside world.</p><p>Isaac looks at his children and takes off his gloves, holding Cardia’s hand. “Cardia, we’ve gone over this. As long as you’re wearing these gloves and wear the clothing I have made for you, you will be fine and those around you as well.”</p><p>“Then why am I even going to this ball?” She asks. “We gave up on finding a suitor long ago and the poison is only growing stronger each each year.”</p><p>Her father sighs and rubs his temple. “While I do not believe it is anyone’s business, rumors have been spiraling over the years about us since your mother passed away. And while I did my best in shielding you both from these rumors, I believed it was time for us to make an appearance to let these rumors officially die down and we can live at peace.”</p><p>“What kind of rumors, father?” Finis asked but his question was ignored.</p><p>Cardia smiles softly at her brother and just focuses on her the ruffles of her skirt before it was time to exit the carriage to enter the train station. As always, the guards stood close to them and people parted for them. Immediately the whispers began and Cardia looked down to avoid looking at anyone.</p><p>They were allowed in the train early to settle in their first class cabin and they waited until it was time to leave.</p><p>In an hour, she heard the train whistle and the sound of the engine beginning to move. She was in awe in such technology as from what she read in stories, everything had to be done by horse.</p><p>As her father and Finis talked, Cardia stared out the window and watches the trees passing by and other outside world that she had grown to ignore become bigger and bigger.</p><p>While she was still fearful of what would happen, perhaps this could be her only chance to experience being a normal girl for once.</p><p>And she was not going to pass up that opportunity as she feared it will never happen again.</p>
<hr/><p>Hours passed and they arrived at the palace around the late afternoon. Two hours of traveling by train and another by car, the royal family were finally greeted by Queen Victoria. King Edward’s daughter and successor to the throne.</p><p>She smiles upon seeing her guests and curtsies. “King Isaac, an honor to finally meet you after all these years.”</p><p>Isaac bows and his children follow his actions. “It has been to long, hasn’t it? My deepest condolences for your father Edward. He was a great man.”</p><p>Victoria softly smiles. “He was. But I feel better knowing I am making him proud on how I am ruling his kingdom.” She looks over at the prince and princess beside him. “Ah and this must be Prince Finis and Princess Cardia.”</p><p>Finis bows and Cardia curtsies. “An honor to meet you, your majesty.” The siblings say in unison.</p><p>“Likewise, but no need for formality. Consider me as your friend for now on,” she says.</p><p>Cardia strangely felt safe with Victoria, while she knew her brother didn’t trust the queen. Which was very unfortunate as her brother’s instincts were always correct.</p><p>The family of three followed Victoria inside her palace. Their guards always standing close by.</p><p>Victoria eyes them. “You know, I can assure you that my guards will keep you safe as well. Do they really need to follow us?” She asks Isaac.</p><p>He nods. “I feel more comfortable if they did. For Cardia’s sake. She’s very sensitive and I would just like to keep my successor safe.”</p><p>Victoria didn’t look so convinced but she accepts his answer and shows them to their room.</p><p>“I can assure you that if there were any problems, my army will be ready for any form of action that needs to be taken place.” She opens the door. “Cardia, you will stay here. I made sure I got you a room with the best view since your father mentioned you loved a good scenery.”</p><p>Cardia smiles and steps inside. Two guards bringing in her luggage and sitting it down. She looks around and was in awe of the room. It was definitely bigger then the one back in her palace and it even came with its own bathroom and a smaller balcony.</p><p>She looks at the bed and it was just as big as well, but she feared that if were to move around as she slept, she would just melt through. Thankfully, she brought her own bedsheets to sleep on that were made of material that sustained her poison.</p><p>“Judging by your expression I assume you are pleased with your room?” Victoria asks.</p><p>Cardia nods and curtsies again at the queen. “Yes! Thank you, your highness.”</p><p>“The pleasure is mind. Dinner will be at seven this evening. Do as you please and one of my maids will come by to escort you to the dining hall.” Says Victoria and they leave her room.</p><p>Cardia knows that there would be two of her father’s guards standing outside her door. Her personal maid puts on her gloves and gas mask, helping Cardia change into a more suited evening gown and made sure her feet did not touch the ground, by placing a special small carpet underneath her to step on. It was made of fabric that her father designed that wouldn’t easily be melted by Cardia’s poison.</p><p>Once she was dressed, she sat down on an arm chair as her maid changed the bedsheets and pillows for Cardia. After that was set, the maid just opens the windows and balcony doors, to help keep the air clean from Cardia’s poison.</p><p>Cardia didn’t like how many steps go into insuring that no one discovered her horrible secret, but this was just all apart of her life.</p><p>She was used to it all by now.</p>
<hr/><p>Back at Saint’s manor, the men went over their plan as they had one more night to prepare for everything.</p><p>Van had took it upon himself to visit the train station to catch a glimpse of the royal family arriving, but they left immediately. Ignoring the reporters who were strictly there to interview the king and his children.</p><p>He only caught a glimpse of long brown hair and a shorter person wearing a top hat as they entered a car.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Impey asked Van if he can at least tell if the princess was pretty, but Van just ignored him. </span></p><p>Lupin was also very anxious to know how this mystery princess looked and was actually excited to be executing this plan tomorrow night.</p><p>He would be lying if he said he was nervous, but that was always the exciting part in these missions. Lupin couldn’t even sleep if he tried.</p><p>In fact, no one in the manor could.</p><p>Everyone woke up early in the morning to make final preparations. Impey made breakfast for everyone as usual and they sat in the table to go over the plan one last time before they started prepping to leave to Steel London.</p><p>Sisi, Impey’s pet dog, eats by Lupin as he goes over the plan and everyone’s position.</p><p>Victor made a few notes in the possible rooms where the princess could be staying, as Queen Victoria had special rooms where only her guests stayed in. Lupin takes special note in which room the princess would most likely be in and hopes she didn’t have any handmaidens in the room with her when he captured her.</p><p>“If anything, using the microphone chips Victor had invented I can always communicate with you Lupin about the princess’s whereabouts.” Says Saint, as he was the only one invited to the ball.</p><p>Lupin nods. “That would be more efficient.” He says. “Impey do you have your aircraft all fueled up and ready to go?”</p><p>“Of course! I wasn’t born yesterday,” he says and Van snorts. “Sure feels that way.”</p><p>Impey frowns. “So mean to me, Van!” He whines, but the former vampire hunter just rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Besides that, Van will be outside with Victor in the getaway car just in case we are discovered and they need to throw some bombs or bullets to keep the guards off our back. And I will be dropped off in the roof by Impey and find the princess. Once I get her, we’ll jump onto the small ship and fly off into the night.”</p><p>“Geez how romantic.”</p><p>“Right? I will be shocked if she didn’t fall in love with me at that moment.” Says Lupin, smiling confidently.</p><p>“What if she tries to resist you?” Van asks.</p><p>Lupin thinks about it. He actually hasn’t even considered that being a possibility in what the princess would do when he tries to lure her away.</p><p>But he was confident that if he came off as a very trusting man, that he would have no trouble in convincing the princess to come with him. The last thing he wanted to do was be forceful towards a women.</p><p>“I’ll cross that bridge if I get there,” he says.</p><p>Van shrugs and just starts loading his guns to be prepped for tonight. Everyone else does the same, making sure their personal weapon was ready and set for tomorrow evening.</p>
<hr/><p>The next morning after having breakfast with Victoria, Cardia sits with her father and brother in the privacy of her room, after her personal handmaiden had helped her changed again to her afternoon dress.</p><p>It was the day of the ball and while most women of royal or noble birth would be super excited to dress up, Cardia dreaded it. She loved dresses that showed a little bit of skin, but because she is poisonous and was a hazard if touched bare, she was forced to cover up every inch of her body and always wore gloves.</p><p>It was a real shame because when her mother passed away, she had given Cardia her special coronation ring and Cardia couldn’t even wear it due to fearing it would melt.</p><p>“Now,” her father began. “Let’s go over the procedures of being introduced to people. Carla, if you meet someone new and they bow, what do you do?”</p><p>“Curtsy and smile.” She answers.</p><p>“Good. And if a man meets you and kisses your knuckles as a way to greet you, what should you do?”</p><p>“Not flinch away and remain calm. My gloves will protect them.”</p><p>“And if they ask you to dance, what shall you do?”</p><p>Cardia sighs. “Decline respectfully and walk away.”</p><p>Isaac nods his head in approval, but saw the sadness in his daughters eyes. “Cardia, I know that you want to find the one like in those silly fairytales you like so much, but this is real life. You can’t be loved by someone else. It will just lead to your heartbreak once they realize what you really are. A monster.”</p><p><em>Monster</em>.</p><p>The word still cuts her skin like a sharp blade, but she was used to the bleeding.</p><p>Cardia nods. “Yes, father.”</p><p>Long ago, her father had given her hope that she would be able to find someone who will love her for her. He promised he was working on a cure and that's why he spent so many days locked away in his laboratory. Sadly, there have been no success. She would like to one day get married and have a family like she’d always dreamed of, but each passing day that dream only became a distant memory. Although the king wanted to give his daughter hope, her father did allow her to meet potential suitors. But it never ended well for either party.</p><p>Isaac pats Cardia’s shoulder and looks at Finis. “And you keep an eye on your sister as well. I don’t want any trouble tonight.”</p><p>Finis nods, happy his father even acknowledged him. “Yes, father.”</p><p>The two men leave Cardia alone as her maid comes in to start getting her ready for the ball.</p><p>Cardia didn’t bother to make small talk to distract herself until it was time to go to the ball.</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">After four hours, she was finally ready. </span>
</p><p>She looks in the mirror and smiles to herself, admiring the gown that was gifted to her by her father.</p><p>It was a light blue gown that hit the floor, in order to hide the fact she wore her heeled boots as her didn’t have enough time to make her slippers. Her dress included the long sleeves Isaac mentioned before and he even added a pair of white gloves to go with it. Of course, her neck and chest were covered to avoid getting touched but even so her delicate features that were being concealed were still shown.</p><p>Cardia’s brown hair was up in a bun, a few of her natural curls were down to frame her face and her bangs were brushed as well to look more straight then usual.</p><p>The finishing piece was to add her crown, which her maid did so carefully to not ruin her hair.</p><p>Cardia smiles as she looks in the mirror. “I finally look like a real princess.” She whispers.</p><p>The maid smiled behind her gas mask and bows respectively, leaving the princess alone in her room.</p><p>Cardia walks up to the mirror, added makeup on her face.</p><p>She added some lipgloss on her lips and even dared herself to add a white shimmery eyeshadow on her eyelid, then added this new trend she has heard called mascara on her lashes to make them look fuller. At least that’s what she has heard her servants talk about back home.</p><p>Isaac never allowed her to use makeup before, so this was new yet exciting. She knew once her father saw her wearing makeup, she will be grounded once getting home, but it will be worth it.</p><p>She heard a knock on the door and takes a deep breath. “Showtime.” She whispers and walks out of her room, leaving the balcony doors open.</p>
<hr/><p>Saint was among the first one hundred guests who arrived at the ball. Van and Victor acted as his chauffeur by dropping him off at the steps of the palace. Now they would be waiting near the forest to pick him up once Lupin had successfully captured the princess.</p><p>As expected, there were reporters and photographers to capture this event. Saint can already hear the people talk among themselves as they were excited to finally meet the Beckford children and their king.</p><p>He heard the men speak on the princess’s beauty and the women jealously roll their eyes, not thinking much of the princess.</p><p>Saint knew that his real mission was to eliminate Isaac, a real threat to history. Stealing Cardia away was just part of the real plan. That’s why he didn’t think Lupin’s idea was bad, if anything it would just make Saint’s job easier.</p><p>He walked down the hallway and two guards opened the door for him to the grand ballroom.</p><p>Saint smiles to himself on hearing the small orchestra play music and watches the people beginning to dance. He can also see the people making small talk by the desert table and men already leaving to go outside for a smoke.</p><p>The young man walks over to the balcony seat to continue overlooking from above to spot the royal family.</p><p>He did see Queen Victoria wearing her signature gold color for her ballgown as always. She looked gorgeous as always, but knew what she was capable of based on what Victor had told her and therefore she was a threat if she were to ever be crossed.</p><p>Saint did a few more people watching before he finally spotted Isaac Beckford with two people standing beside him.</p><p>He holds up the small microphone chip attached to his wrist. “I see the princess.” He whispers into the microphone.</p><p>“Is she hot?” Impey asks and Saint can picture him grinning.</p><p>“Impey, not now!” Says Lupin. “Keep eye on the target and make sure she somehow leaves the ball to go to her room.”</p><p>Saint nods. “On it.” He whispers and makes his way downstairs to the dance floor.</p>
<hr/><p>Victoria managed to pull Cardia away from the watchful eye of Isaac and Finis. She took this chance to introduce Cardia to potential suitors, who have all taken a huge liking to the princess immediately.</p><p>Cardia tried her hardest not to flinch each time a man would kiss her knuckles. Smiling through the pain has become her new tactic in surviving through the night.</p><p>“Anyone that interest you so far?” Victoria asks after they had met the Duke of Devonshire.</p><p>Cardia nods. “A few your majesty, but none have really stuck out yet.”</p><p>“Ah, yes. What exactly is your type, if you don’t mind?”</p><p>Type? Cardia doesn’t even know what she’s into. She doesn’t have female friends or mother back at the castle to discuss the topic of boys. She had Finis, but he was always to busy planning with their father or making new experiments in their lab.</p><p>“I would say tall?” She says, looking around the ballroom. “Maybe dark hark and nice colored eyes?”</p><p>“Ahh the mystery type,” Victoria chuckles. “I would think you were more into the princely type.”</p><p>Cardia smiles. “Maybe, but I’m not to sure really. I guess it’s just what my heart wants.”</p><p>Suddenly, a tall man with long white hair wearing an all top hat with a black suit comes up to the royals.</p><p>He bows respectively, smiling but Cardia can only stare at his icy blue eyes. “Your majesty, an honor to see you once again.”</p><p>Victoria smiles. “Saint! Nice of you to accept my invitation. I hope your friends don’t mind that it was only an invitation for one.”</p><p>Saint chuckles, “They had no complaints. Balls aren’t really their thing.”</p><p>Victoria nods and looks at Cardia. “Princess Cardia, meet Saint Germain. He helped defeat Jimmy Aleister and his awful plan of using his Hidden Strength warriors against the citizens of London two years ago.”</p><p>Cardia curtsies, smiling at the man. “It’s an honor to meet such a courageous man.”</p><p>Saint nods and steps closer to the princess, bowing and taking her hand in his. “And It’s an honor to meet the princess of the Beckford family.” He kisses her knuckles. “You look just like your mother.”</p><p>Cardia gasps. “You knew my mother?”</p><p>Saint shrugs and stands up, letting go of her hand. “Only from photographs, your highness.”</p><p><em>Of course</em>, Cardia thinks to herself. <em>No way can he know my mother. He didn’t look no older then twenty five, so it would be impossible for him to have met her mother.</em></p><p>Isaac goes up to the two women and the young man, bowing. “I hope I am not intruding on this conversation, but I hope I can have a dance with my daughter?”</p><p>Cardia nods and steps closer to her father.</p><p>Victoria and Saint smiled, but it didn’t meet their eyes.</p><p>Isaac and Cardia excused themselves and go to the dance floor.</p><p>“I hope you’re not here to pull any of your tricks with your friends,” Victoria whispers to him.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> "I don't want any surprises tonight. </span>The last thing I need is to be seen as a laughing stock in front of my own people and guests." </p><p>Saint shakes his head, keeping his eyes on Cardia. “Of course not, your majesty. It’s just me tonight.”</p><p>“Good. Because I would hate to revoke your titles you have all earned for your bravery.” She says.</p><p>“Trust me, you have nothing to worry about.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter, everything will be set in motion and I am so ready for Cardia to finally meet my favorite boys. It also looks like Saint has something planned and it involves Isaac, so that should be interesting as well. If you played the game and his route, you might have an idea but if not then you'll just have to wait and see. (: </p><p>I hope you are all staying safe and healthy.  Stay safe my darlings, until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Vanishing Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lupin finally makes his move on capturing the princess, but has yet to learn her deadly secret.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took awhile to complete and review since I unfortunately got sick, but Im glad I am feeling better to finally post this chapter. </p><p>Like always I do not owe any of the Code: Realize characters, but otherwise enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Half way through the ball, Cardia began to grow a little bored.</p><p>After talking to hundreds of guests and declining many young men their invitation for a dance, she was starting to grow restless. Also too many visits to the desert table was starting to take a toll on her delicate stomach. But there was something about that Swiss chocolate that just made it all worth it.</p><p>She checks the time on the grand clock that was above Queen Victoria’s throne.</p><p>“Almost eleven,” she comments to herself. Which meant that the ball was nearing its end.</p><p>Queen Victoria had already given her grand speech about the Big Ben and its history, wishing her father was still here to see it, but was happy with how Great Britain is growing into a nation that can’t be beat.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> The crowd cheered as always to her speech and the rest of the ball continued with no problem. </span>Of course, some guests began to leave but there was still a large crowd of people still present in the ballroom.</p><p>Cardia looks over at her father, who was happily talking to a few men about their accomplishments in this world. She looks for Finis, who was also in his own little world but talked to a few women.</p><p>While Finis wasn’t an ideal type for many women, he did have a way with his words that easily charmed any female he came across.</p><p>Cardia would liked to talk to Victoria again, but even she wasn’t in the ballroom anymore. She most likely went to get some fresh air or was talking to a few other diplomats away from eyes view.</p><p>For the most part, Cardia was alone.</p><p>She picks up her skirt and exits out the ballroom, going back to her room.</p><p>Saint watches her from across the room, smiling to himself. He brings the microphone one last time to his mouth to say, “Princess is on the move. Be ready.”<span class="Apple-converted-space"> He speaks softly, making sure no one heard him. He takes one last sip of his wine before disappearing from the ballroom as well. </span></p><p>Cardia walks straight to her room, her personal guards opening the door for her. “Please tell my father and brother I do not wish to be disturbed. I am very tired.”</p><p>They nod and close the door behind her.</p><p>The young women walks around the room before going out to the balcony to get some air. She overlooks the palace grounds, her eyes drifting over to the gardens. She smiles to herself when she spots Victoria walking with a tall handsome young man who resembled her trusted guard, Leonhardt.</p><p>Cardia wouldn’t be surprised if the two were secretly lovers, as they often relied on one another and were always together. Or at least that’s what she has noticed in the past few hours she’s been here in the palace.</p><p>She looks away from them, feeling she has somehow intruding on their privacy and focuses on something else.</p><p>After all the men she had met tonight, she wondered if any of them would’ve been great husband material.</p><p>Cardia laughs to herself. “Husband material, yeah right!” She mumbles to herself. “No one can ever love a monster.”</p><p>She sighs and rests her elbows on the balcony’s railing. The sleeves to her dress protecting the railing from melting.</p><p>Thinking back to the noblemen she has met, none truly caught her attention. Sure, many of them were really handsome and charming, but it wasn’t enough to make her heart flutter.</p><p><em>“Ah, yes. What exactly is your type, if you don't mind?"</em> </p><p>Victoria’s question runs through her mind. Cardia answered it, but she wasn’t too sure. She didn’t even think she had a type.</p><p>Growing up, Cardia loved to read fairytales and even now it was one of her favorite pastimes. Perhaps it was because she related so much to the princesses who were trapped by the parents who claim to love them. Isaac did truly love and care for Cardia, but he was way too overprotective.</p><p>While she wished she can have a day where she was free from her curse, that wasn’t possible. Cardia dreamed of the day where she can feel someone’s else skin on her. Feel their warmth and their lips on hers, but that dream will only ever stay a dream.</p><p>Monsters don’t deserve a happy ending. Monsters didn’t deserve anything. Only pain and suffering for being a burden to this world.</p><p>“Now, what is a beautiful soul such as yourself doing alone this lovely evening?” Spoke an unfamiliar voice.</p><p>Cardia turns around and froze.</p><p>Standing in front of her was a man wearing a white eye mask, top hat, a black tuxedo, and a black cloak.</p><p>“W-who are you?” Cardia asks. In situations like these, she should scream for her guards to come in. But for some strange reason, she didn’t want to. She just stood there and looked at the man.</p><p>The man smiles, bowing and tipping his hat. “Why! I am Arsène Lupin, the gentlemen thief.”</p><p>Cardia blinks. “Okay?”</p><p>“And...I’m here to take you away, young maiden!”</p><p>Cardia raises a brow. “That wouldn’t be very wise of you.” She says. “You can get very hurt if you come near me.”</p><p>Lupin smiles. “I don’t doubt that for one minute my lady. You seem very strong for a women your age, but yet I am not scared off easily.” He offers his hand. “Come away with me.”</p><p>Cardia looks at the man’s hand and at his eyes. There was something about his eyes that just captivated her and can put her in a trance. She has never seen someone with such beautiful colored amber eyes. And that smile...it was cocky but yet Cardia found amusement in it.</p><p>She shakes her head though. “I can’t.” She whispers. “And you need to go before my guards or maid decide to barge in and see you.”</p><p>Lupin sighs. “I’m afraid I can’t do that, Princess. I came here to steal your heart and that is what I planned to accomplish.”</p><p>Cardia gasps and her hand immediately touches horologium that was embedded in her chest. Nobody, except those in her castle, should know about it. How did this man come to know what the horologium is?</p><p>Suddenly, a memory flashes in her mind.</p><p>
  <em>“Why can’t I go outside to play like Finis?” Ten year old Cardia asked her father.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Isaac shook his head and hugged Cardia. “The world is a dangerous place, my girl. There will be people who will try to use the horologium for evil and it is my job to keep you hidden until you are old enough to defend yourself. Until then, you shall stay here.”</em>
</p><p>Cardia looks at the man in front of her. “N-no! I refuse to be taken by you and be used for evil! I am not a weapon!”</p><p>“Wait no, that isn’t the intention at all.” Lupin was now confused. A weapon? Why would she be considered a weapon?</p><p>Cardia starts to run past him but Lupin was quick to grab her by the waist tightly and whistles. As Cardia struggles against his grip, a big ornithopter. One of Steel London’s latest inventions.</p><p>Cardia was so in awe of this that she didn’t even realize Lupin had picked her up bridal style and now stood on the edge.</p><p>“What are you doing!?” She yells, wrapping her arms around his neck so she wouldn’t fall off.</p><p>Lupin leaves the envelope on the balcony, before jumping off.</p><hr/><p>Was she dead? She had no idea. If she was dead, she expected her safe haven to be in a flower field, her mother waiting for her as she collected white roses.</p><p>But this wasn’t safe haven. No. She was currently in the arms of a thief, who held tightly onto the ladder attached to the ornithopter.</p><p>“You're a crazy man,” Cardia mumbles and they’re pulled up.</p><p>Lupin helps her get inside the ornithopter before he gets in and closes the door.</p><p>“Hey guys!” Impey greets them. “Did you have a good night, Princess?” He asks Cardia.</p><p>Cardia moves away from them and tried to find a way out, but the only way out was through the door that Lupin had already closed off and guarded.</p><p>“Princess, this is Impey.” Lupin introduces Cardia to the man with red hair. “Impey, meet Princess Cardia.”</p><p>“Nice to meet ya!” Impey says over his shoulder and picks up his radio. “We’re on the move to the mansion.”</p><p>“Did you get the Princess?” The voice on the other end asked.</p><p>“Yes, we have Princess Cardia in our hands.” Says Lupin. “We’ll be there soon.”</p><p>“Rodger.”</p><p>Cardia looks out at the city through the small window, watching the palace become tinier and tinier the more they travel far.</p><p>Cardia gulps and looks at the two men. “W-what do you plan to do to me?” She asks nervously.</p><p>Lupin looks at the girl. He takes off his mask and hat, allowing Cardia to finally see the man who was behind the mask.</p><p>“We’re not going to hurt you.” Lupin assures her. “We’re just going to keep you until your father gives us what we want.”</p><p>Cardia was confused. “What can my father offer you?”</p><p>They didn’t answer and that scared her a little.</p><p>After what felt like hours, they arrived at a mansion. Impey places the ornithopter down behind the mansion and gets out on his own side door. Lupin gets out and holds out his hand to Cardia.</p><p>“You won’t escape right?” Lupin asks Cardia.</p><p>Cardia shakes her head and takes Lupin’s hand. He helps her step out of the ship and Impey holds a piece of rope.</p><p>“I’m assuming we won’t need these right?” He asks and Cardia turns red with anger.</p><p>“I am a lady! I don’t need to be tied.” She says. “Besides, that rope won’t do you boys any good.”</p><p>Impey throws the rope aside. “Yeah you’re right. What was I thinking?”</p><p>Cardia rolls her eyes and follows Lupin to the back of the mansion.</p><p>He opens the door and allows her to walk in first. “Your highness.”<span class="Apple-converted-space"> He bows respectively. </span></p><p>Cardia steps inside and sees she entered a kitchen. A rather messy kitchen but she smelled the cheddar and broccoli soup, her stomach grumbles.</p><p>Lupin couldn’t help but chuckle as Cardia’s cheeks flushed red.</p><p>“I guess eating only sweets didn’t really satisfy your hungry, Huh?” He comments and Cardia shrugs, looking down.</p><p>“I was nervous about tonight and didn’t get to eat the small dinner I was provided.” She explains.</p><p>Impey frowns and walks over to the stove to turn it on and to heat up the extra soup in the pot. </p><p>“Don’t worry princess! I’ll heat it up and give you a bowl of my delicious soup!” Impey promises and works on preparing the meal for Cardia.</p><p>Lupin smiles and takes Cardia to the dining hall. She sits down and stares at her lap.</p><p>Lupin sits across from her. Seeing her under the light now, he can definitely see the beauty that is upon the princess.</p><p>She was almost like a doll. Too beautiful to be real. Her skin pale, but he felt that would also be soft to touch and those eyes. He has never seen anyone with such lovely teal colored eyes before. Another reason why this girl resembled a doll.</p><p>Princess Cardia was truly a beautiful girl and he was lucky to be in the presence of such beauty.</p><p>Lupin coughs to clear his throat. “The others should be here soon.”</p><p>She nods and Impey comes out with the bowl of soup and piece of bread. “Your meal.” He says and steps away.</p><p>Cardia looks down at the delicious soup in front of her and grabs the soup to dig in, but stops before her lips can even taste the soup. She sighs and puts her spoon in the bowl.</p><p>“I can’t eat this.” She mumbles.</p><p>Impey and Lupin look at one another.</p><p>“We’re not going to harm you, Princess.” Lupin reassures her.</p><p>“Yeah, I didn’t poison the food or anything.” Impey adds to help Cardia’s mind food at ease.</p><p>Cardia felt extremely rude for rejecting Impey’s food and her stomach grumbles even more. She cuts a piece of the bread and puts in the soup, treating it like a spoon. This way, the spoon wouldn’t melt and she can eat as much as she can.</p><p>Impey stares at her as she chows down the food he has made. “Do you like it?”</p><p>Cardia nods. “It’s delicious.”</p><p>The young man blushes. “I’m glad! If you have any requests feel free to tell me. I can make about anything!”</p><p>“Thank you, Impey.” Cardia smiles softly and Impey blushes in return.</p><p>Lupin notices that Cardia didn’t take off her gloves to eat, but didn’t question it.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> He wanted to ask what Cardia meant about being used as a weapon, but didn't want to disturb her dinner time. He just held back his tongue. </span></p><p>Cardia continued to eat her soup and after awhile, the door to the dining hall open and three more men come in.</p><p>She looks up from her bowl and gasps when she sees Saint Germain. “I know you! You were at the ball weren’t you?”</p><p>Saint Germain smiles. “Yes. An honor to see you once again, Princess Cardia.” He bows respectively at the young princess. “Your highness, I would like you to meet both Victor Frankenstein and Abraham Van Helsing.”</p><p>She looks at the two men with glasses. One had a kinder smile and was rather innocent looking, while the other one looked like he can kill anyone at any given moment. His violet-blue eyes sent shivers down her spine.</p><p>Cardia didn’t like this one bit. A house full of men only meant trouble.</p><p>Victor can sense the young Princess was starting to feel distress. “Don’t worry princess! I’m sure Lupin and Impey have told you that we don’t plan to harm you or take advantage of you.”</p><p>“Then why am I even here?” She asks and puts a hand over her chest. “Is it for what I have?”</p><p>Van raises a brow. “Access to money yes.”</p><p><em>They don’t want my horologium? </em>She asks herself. “Wait a minute, all you guys want is money?!”</p><p>They nod. “Yes.”</p><p>“Can’t you just get a job?”</p><p>Victor turns red in embarrassment over the obvious solution to their problems. "She's not wrong..." </p><p>Van groans. “Well it’s too late now for that to even be an option since we’re basically now criminals.”</p><p>Lupin sighs. “Princess Cardia, I do apologize for this inconvenience, but know that you will be okay under our roof and will be return in one piece. When I captured you, I left a letter asking for what we wanted and afterwards it is up to your father in what he decides to do.”</p><p>“And if he refuses?” She asks.</p><p>The guys look at one another.</p><p>“I guess we get to keep you.” Lupin answers her question.</p><p>Cardia thinks for a moment. This is her only time ever out of the castle and although she still had her poison she was worried about, she knew how to take care of herself. And as long as these men didn’t touch her bare skin, it shouldn’t be so bad.</p><p><em>No, I can’t stay.</em> She tells herself. <em>It would only lead to destruction.</em></p><p>“I don’t think it’s wise if I stay.” She says. “It’s not safe.”</p><p>Impey chuckles. “I trust you! What can happen?”</p><p>Cardia sighs and removes her glove, touching the silver spoon. The guys watch in awe as the spoon melts away until it is nothing but a dark substance.</p><p>Cardia calmly puts her glove back on and looks at the men with shocked expressions on their faces. “That can happen.”</p><hr/><p>After she had melted the spoon, Lupin can see how uncomfortable and frightened she was. She regretted showing them but they needed to know so she wouldn’t hurt them or go near her.</p><p>No one spoke, therefore Lupin took it upon himself to escort the princess out of the dining hall.</p><p>Lupin took Cardia to a nicely furnished room and told her to rest as it had been am crazy eventful night and she must be tired.</p><p>“You can sleep right?” He had asked her.</p><p>Cardia nods. “The poison isn’t effected if my hair touches the pillow. I’ll be fine as long as I stay on my back.” She says and looks around.</p><p>Lupin smiles softly. “Do you need anything else?”</p><p>“Yes...when can I go home? It’s not safe for me to be here with you or your friends.”</p><p>“Because of the poison in your body correct?” He guesses and Cardia nods. “I’m sorry but that won’t be anytime soon. I said I will steal your heart and that’s what I plan to do.”</p><p>“My heart is the horologium, Lupin.” She mumbles and starts to undo the top half of her dress.</p><p>Lupin realizes what she is doing and quickly turns around. “That isn’t lady-like, your highness!” He says, his cheeks flushed.</p><p>Cardia ignores him. “My father always told me people would be after the horologium. I will never understand what’s so special about it.” She felt her cheeks warm up. “You can look. I’m not completely nude.”</p><p>Curiosity got the best of the young man. He slowly turns and gasps when he sees the jewels attached to her chest just above her breasts.</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">On her chest were beautiful jewels in shape of a heart with smaller jewels surrounding both sides. There was even a faint blue glow coming from the jewels known as a horologium.</span>
</p><p>Lupin has seen injuries and body’s being opened up (thanks to Victor’s brief anatomy class), but he has never seen such beauty in what should be considered a medical mystery.</p><p>“That’s the horologium?” He asks in awe and Cardia nods, buttoning the top again. “And it keeps you alive?"</p><p>“I've had it since I was young, but I know I wasn’t born with it. My father must’ve had it implanted on me long ago for reasons he won’t tell me.”</p><p>Lupin frowns and starts to think of the endless possibilities in why Isaac would want to place these certain jewels in her body.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> And if he could guess, they're probably why her body is filled with poison. </span></p><p>Only one man can possibly have the answer to it as well. Someone who has worked very close to the Royal Guard and is a genius when it comes to science.</p><p>Victor.</p><hr/><p>The next morning, Cardia’s servant went to go wake her up and to get her ready for the day. The guards easily allow her entrance and she walks in, surprised to see Cardia’s bed untouched.</p><p>“Princess Cardia?” She calls out, putting on her gas mask. The maid goes to the bathroom to see if the princess was there but it was empty. She checked the balcony that was wide open and sees an envelope that was addressed to Isaac Beckford.</p><p>The maid runs out to the guards. “The princess is missing!” She yells, waving the envelope frantically.</p><p>Immediately one of the guards checks out the room again as the other goes to follow the maid to tell Isaac.</p><p>Isaac was having breakfast with Victoria out at the gardens when the maid comes out running.</p><p>Out of breath, she shakily hands him the envelope. Isaac eyes it and takes it from her, opening it up and reads the contents of the letter.</p><p>Victoria watches as his calm expression turns into pure anger. It was absolutely terrifying.</p><p>“They’ve taken Cardia and are now asking for a certain amount of money for her safe return,” he summarizes. He eyes Victoria. “Was this your doing!?”</p><p>Victoria kept her calm composure. “No of course not. Why would I harm a princess and break a treaty?”</p><p>Isaac calms himself down. “My apologies. I didn’t mean to lash out, your majesty.” </p><p>“I understand. You're just worried for your daughter.” She says and looks over at Leonhardt. “Send out your unit and begin inspecting the room for any signs of clues besides the letter. Afterwards begin an immediate search through the city.” She ordered.</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Leonhardt put his fist over his heart and bowed. "Yes, your majesty." </span>
</p><p>Isaac shakes his head. “No need, your majesty. While I am extremely grateful, I do believe my own men will be capable of finding my daughter. She trusts them more and will be more willing to escape her capturer if she knows we were looking for her.”</p><p>Victoria eyes Leonhardt who was in shock of the disrespect that was given to his queen. However she doesn’t let it phrase her at all.</p><p>“Very well. If you do need assistance though, the offer shall remain open.”</p><p>Isaac nods and walks off. He was heard giving orders to his personal guards as they walk away.</p><p>Leonhardt made sure that the king was gone to make sure he didn’t hear him. “Your majesty, if I may comment...I don’t trust that man. Something doesn’t set well with me.”</p><p>Victoria nods in acknowledgment. “I feel the same way. But we mustn’t act out because of our feelings. We just need to keep an eye on them and make sure their “Twilight” soldiers don’t get caught up to much in my city.”</p><p>“I beg your pardon, your majesty? But what is Twilight?” He asks, not having heard the term used by the Queen before.</p><p>“Twilight is an organization created by Isaac years ago. They’re the ones who protect his family, but I feel like there’s more to them then meets the eye.” She explains and looks at her trusting royal guard. “I want you to keep tabs on them. Make sure they’re not planning something or have those men roam my city.”</p><p>Leonhardt puts his fist over his heart and bows. “Yes, your majesty.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Good thing Victoria doesn't fully trust Isaac cause he definitely has something up his sleeve and it doesn't sound good at all. </p><p>The next chapter is still in develop, so I am not too sure when it will be posted, but hopefully it will be soon! </p><p>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a comment or leave kudos! Stay healthy babies!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>